<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futuro by TheDarkSwan_2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338767">Futuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000'>TheDarkSwan_2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El comienzo de las nuevas historias [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Aventuras, Futuro, Multi, Nueva Vida, amistad, familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuevas historias comienzan escribirse al transcurrir los años, acompaña a nuestros protagonistas en los nuevos capítulos de sus vidas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El comienzo de las nuevas historias [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nuestros días...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un nuevo día abrazaba al planeta rebosante de magia, Etheria. Las criaturas mágicas recorrían la vegetación mientras en los pueblos y villas, sus habitantes realizaban sus actividades tan rutinarias que te hacían percibir la familiaridad de su rebosante alegría al realizar comercios, tareas y oficios tan comunes.</p><p>El reino de Luna Brillante, contaba con sus soldados que realizaban sus típicas rondas bajo órdenes de su superior, llevando una rutina estricta de vigilancia. La servidumbre realizaba sus tareas correspondientes mientras la realeza hacia su trabajo correspondiente.</p><p>En un salón se encontraba la reina de Luna Brillante, revisando algunos papeles junto a su consejera, con quién solía discutir temas que requerían una segunda opinión con ella.</p><p>—Es un riesgo aceptar de la nada refugiados de otro planeta sin una vigilancia sobre ellos —argumentó su consejera con seriedad, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento y lanzando un gruñido mientras jugaba con su larga cola de felino.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿podríamos aceptarlos con la condición de mantenerlos vigilados? —preguntó la reina, dejando aquellos pares de papeles en el escritorio que sostenía en sus manos y llevando una de ellas a su cabello, jugando con sus mechones cortos y rosados.</p><p>—Es como la comercialización con el planeta Ignis, solo necesitamos tener un control de quienes entran y sus antecedentes, no podemos simplemente recibirles con los brazos abiertos —explicó la de rasgos felinos, deslizando su mirada bicolor hacia uno de los ventanales del lugar —, es mejor ser precavidos con quiénes entran al planeta, no necesitamos problemas.</p><p>—Concuerdo contigo —susurró la reina levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección al ventanal que su consejera había estado observando, solo para poder mirar hacia el exterior de su castillo —. Las revueltas que han sucedido son suficiente con lo que lidiar, no necesitamos que extranjeros se vuelvan un problema —la de cabellos castaños se mantuvo observando atentamente el semblante serio de la reina con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, ambas tenían claro algo, debían proteger el planeta no solo de los rebeldes que en un punto parecían querer romper el sistema armonioso y conseguir algo más, sino también de posibles invasores que pudieran venir de otros planetas y crear disturbios, después de todo, los años transcurridos habían servido para que Etheria se abrigará de una latente magia poderosa, que podía llegar a ser el centro de atención para algunos.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu prometido? —le preguntó mostrando una media sonrisa y levantándose de su asiento, dejando apreciar como vestía una blusa con mangas tres-cuartos de color café y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban al cuerpo mientras llevaba unas sandalias doradas sin tacón y su abundante y largo cabello se encontraba atado en una coleta alta.</p><p>—¿Por qué insistes tanto en decir que es mi prometido? —refunfuño la reina rodando los ojos y girándose a verla, un vestido color lila con corte V en el cuello se ceñia a su cuerpo mientras llevaba una capa del mismo tono en sus hombros y una tiara adornaba su cabeza.</p><p>La de rasgos felinos pareció debatir su respuesta, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros —. Me gusta molestarte, Brillitos —respondió con simpleza pero con a una sonrisa burlona adornada en sus finos labios —. Además, la charla con tu padre fue interesante —agregó observando sus uñas pintadas en negro.</p><p>—Mi padre no debería explicarte cosas que después utilizarás en mi contra —murmuró la reina rodando los ojos, una pequeña risa fue emitida por la de cabellos castaños a lo que la reina alzo una ceja —. Eres imposible, Catra —se quejó.</p><p>—Eso no es cierto, reina Glimmer —refutó con una sonrisa burlona y aires de superioridad. Era divertido jugar de esa manera con la pelirrosa de vez en cuando, después de todo era algo típico de ellas y hasta una costumbre podría decirse. Después de los últimos 4 años transcurridos, ese tipo de ambigüedades eran buenas para cargar con las tensiones diarias.</p><p>Glimmer rodó los ojos, emitiendo una pequeña risa e imaginando lo que seguramente la de rasgos felinos habrá pensado, podría decirse que solían tener pensamientos similares así que podía interpretar más fácilmente a la castaña.</p><p>De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de cierto arquero que vestía unos pantalones de vestir color negros, junto a una camisa de mangas largas de color gris con un corte V invertida en el área del abdomen por su costumbre en llevar esa zona descubierta y un corazón en su pecho complementaba su vestimenta y por último llevaba una capa sobre sus hombros a juego con la de la reina.</p><p>—Así que siguen aquí —comentó el de cabellos castaños, acercándose a la reina y deslizando su brazo sobre sus hombros para abrazarla mientras depositaba un beso en la sien de ésta, quien solo sonrió ante su gesto.</p><p>—¿Terminaste tu reunión con el jefe de la villa, Bow? —le preguntó Glimmer sin poder borrar su sonrisa, sin duda él tenía ese efecto en ella cada que solía tener esos gestos.</p><p>—Por su puesto, podemos decir que la comercialización ha resultado exitosa —alardeó el moreno con orgullo y seguridad, sin duda le había ido muy bien en su trabajo.</p><p>—Oye, ¿y donde dejaste a Melog? —le cuestionó Catra con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos —. Se supone que te acompañó después de todo —agregó.</p><p>—No te preocupes, está con ella en este momento —explicó el arquero con una sonrisa nerviosa por la mirada seria de la castaña —. Nos la encontramos en el camino y quiso ir con ella —agregó apresuradamente para explicarlo mejor.</p><p>—¿Ya se marchó? —preguntó Catra desviando la mirada al ventanal y mirando el extenso jardín del palacio.</p><p>—Si, llevo consigo a algunos soldados a la frontera entre el reino de la princesa Bee y la princesa Apple para encontrarse con Juliet, quien con dos acompañantes encontraron un asentamiento —informó Bow, está vez su semblante mostró más seriedad mientras hablaba.</p><p>—Los rebeldes son un dolor en el trasero —gruñó Catra rodando los ojos. Aquellos rezagados que no habían aceptado el cambio, o que buscaban más poder del necesario eran un dolor de cabeza y debían llevarlos a cumplir una sentencia en las mazmorras que la misma reina había mandado a crear para realizar sentencias que se ajustaran a las normas.</p><p>—Lenguaje —murmuró Bow a modo de llamada de atención hacia la castaña, quien suspiró pesadamente.</p><p>—No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, Catra —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa —, después de todo, ambas son unas comandantes excelentes —agregó con seguridad.</p><p>—Aprecio el reconocimiento, es bien merecido —comentó Catra con diversión —. Y hablando de eso, ¿que tal si hablamos de un aumento de sueldo por nuestros servicios? —le preguntó haciendo reír a sus amigos.</p><p>—¿Cómo que quieres un aumento de sueldo? —le cuestionó Glimmer sin poder evitar seguir riendo.</p><p>—Piensalo, reina Glimmer —fue lo que simplemente respondió Catra guiñándole el ojo para después pasar a ambos de largo y dirigirse a la puerta —, debo arreglar algunos asuntos con los soldados, bye~ —se despidió haciendo un movimiento de su mano sin dejar de seguir su camino a la puerta y salir de ahí.</p><p>—Ella es un dolor de cabeza —susurró Glimmer con diversión, recibiendo un beso de parte de su pareja nuevamente en la sien —. Imagínate, últimamente me ha estado molestando con lo de "prometidos", dice que mi papá se lo enseñó —dijo ella riéndose, separándose del moreno y dirigiéndose al escritorio donde tomó los documentos que ahí había dejado.</p><p>Bow sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca, Catra sin duda estaba haciendo eso a propósito.</p><p>—Ya la conoces, le parece divertido —justificó Bow de inmediato. «Solo un poco más...» pensó mientras metía su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sonreía una vez la pelirrosa devolvía su atención a él —. Tu papá nos ha llamado para comer con el —le informó, recordando su motivo inicial de haberla buscado y aprovechando para desviar la conversación.</p><p>—Eso se escucha genial —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa acercándose a él y dándole un beso rápido en los labios —. Iré a entregar esto y nos veremos en el comedor, ¿te parece? —le preguntó con dulzura, el moreno solamente asintió con una sonrisa y la reina de Luna Brillante salió del lugar realizando una transportación, dejando a solas al moreno quien suspiró solo para sacar después su mano del bolsillo con una pequeña caja la cual observó durante unos instantes.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Una de los soldados de Luna Brillante se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, algunos con prisioneros que habían capturado en el asalto al asentamiento de los rebeldes. Ella se dirigió hacia su figura de autoridad quien veía la situación.</p><p>—¿Eran todos, Juliet? —preguntó la mujer con seriedad mientras acariciaba la cabeza del felino a su lado. Ella vestía un pantalón blanco, llevaba una blusa manga larga ajustada al cuerpo y detalles dorados en las muñequeras y en el corte V del cuello, además de un cinturón dorado en las caderas adornando la unión de su conjunto, como calzado llevaba unos botines blancos con un diminuto tacón, haciéndole lucir un poco más altura, y su cabello rubio estaba trenzado, cayendo por su hombro izquierdo mientras llevaba puesta una diadema en su cabeza con una joya de color rojo.</p><p>—Así es, comandante —respondió la soldado, quitándose el casco característico de los soldados de su cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada a sus compañeros que llevaban arrestados a aquellos individuos.</p><p>—Hay que llevarlos a interrogar, necesitamos extraer información sobre la localización del resto de sus compañeros —dijo con seriedad la de cabellos rubios, los soldados al escuchar aquello obligaron a avanzar a los prisioneros para llevárselos a las mazmorras —. Juliet, esto es extraño —le susurró, cuidando de que solo la mujer morena la escuchara.</p><p>—¿También lo noto? —le preguntó Juliet mirando de reojo a aquellos prisioneros y a sus compañeros.</p><p>—Se supone que no sabían que veníamos, ¿por qué entonces son tan pocos rebeldes los que encontramos? —cuestionó deslizando su mirada azul hacia aquellas carpas vacías.</p><p>—Lo mismo sucedió en el asalto de la semana pasada con la comandante Catra —informó Juliet con seriedad, viendo cómo por fin los 5 prisioneros eran ingresados a aquella carroza con jaula.</p><p>—Si, Catra me lo contó —el felino a su lado elevó su mirada a ella y lanzó un maullido —. Quizás si hay un infiltrado entre nosotros —murmuró bajando la mirada a su compañero.</p><p>—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Juliet mientras veía a uno de sus compañeros y le hacía una seña con la mano, el soldado asintió y comenzaron su marcha de vuelta a Luna Brillante.</p><p>—Hablaré esto con la reina y con la comandante Catra, necesitamos hacer algo si tenemos a alguien infiltrado en nuestras filas de soldados... Aunque también podría ser de la servidumbre —susurró aquello más para si misma para después volver la mirada a Juliet —. Por ahora hemos terminado aquí, indica a los soldados que hagan sus rondas, yo realizaré el informe para presentarselo a la reina —dijo finalmente brindándole una sonrisa.</p><p>—Bien, comandante —Juliet hizo un saludo militar hacia la rubia solo para después pasar por su lado y tomar su caballo para seguir a los demás.</p><p>—Es hora de volver, creo que Catra nos estará esperando para almorzar —le dijo la rubia al felino a su lado quien lanzó un maullido, ella simplemente emitió una pequeña risa y estuvo dispuesta a querer dar la vuelta para comenzar su camino, pero el sonido de una rama rompiéndose le hizo detenerse y mirar atenta el alrededor. El felino a su lado gruñó, crispando su pelaje mientras su melena mágica pasaba de ser azul a roja —. Melog —susurró ella con seriedad, pronto el felino le rodeó y los volvió a ambos invisibles.</p><p>Camino a paso seguro junto a su compañero, caminando entre aquellas carpas y observando con cautela el movimiento suave de los arbustos al frente de ella.</p><p>Bajo su mirada al felino y le dió un movimiento con su cabeza a aquella dirección. Melog tomó un impulso y de un salto cruzó hacia el otro lado, rompiendo la invisibilidad de ambos. Ella escuchó como el felino gruñó provocando que un grito se escuchara de su lado. De pronto, entre los arbustos salió la figura de un niño con rasgos de reptil, quien la verla a ella frente a él freno en seco.</p><p>—¡No me lastimes! —exclamó aquel niño cubriéndose con sus brazos el rostro, como si intentara protegerse de cualquier ataque que pudieran darle.</p><p>—Hey, tranquilo —le dijo ella relajando un poco su postura y agachándose un poco para poder encontrarse con la mirada del chico —. No te haremos daño —aseguró ella, dirigiendo una mirada rápida a Melog, quien dejó de tener aquella posición de defensa y camino hasta ella para sentarse a su lado. El chico retiro sus brazos lentamente y la observó.</p><p>—Tu eres... She-ra, ¿no? —preguntó él, intentando aún mantener las distancias y con cierto temblor en su cuerpo.</p><p>—Así es —respondió ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, recordar los consejos de la princesa Spinnerella en esos momentos de como tratar a los niños resultaban útiles en esos casos —. Mi nombre es Adora —se presentó —, dime, ¿me dirías tú nombre? —el chico mordió sus labios, pareciendo debatir en si decir o no la respuesta —. Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero quisiera saber, ¿perteneces a este grupo de rebeldes o tus padres forman parte de ellos? —le preguntó con suavidad, sin la intención de sonar que aquello era una acusación o reproche.</p><p>—Mis papás... —susurró con una pizca de pena mientras desviaba su mirada verde de ella —. Ellos piensan que ustedes no deberían ser los únicos en poder manejar magia, que no merecen tener el control y que son una amenaza —comentó abrazándose a si mismo.</p><p>—Lo sé, no te preocupes, no necesitas dar explicaciones o justificaciones —le dijo con tranquilidad, poniéndose de pie —, según los protocolos, debo de llevarte al campo de refugiados en Plumeria, ahí la princesa Perfuma realiza una estancia para ustedes y les brinda las herramientas para entender lo que nuestra rebelión hace. Ahí hay más niños como tú, que pueden encontrar un hogar mientras el asunto con sus padres se arregla —le explicó ella sin perder aquella sonrisa. Pronto extendió su mano hacia él —¿Aceptas que te lleve a ese lugar? —le preguntó con suma amabilidad, podría que para algunos fuera algo tonto que She-ra, la protectora oficial de Etheria, fuera condescendiente con los niños de los rebeldes que se atrevían a hacer disturbios y planear ataques a la realeza, pero son niños, y para su punto de vista, no necesitan seguir la sombra de sus padres, ellos pueden entender y aprender fácilmente lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.</p><p>El chico observó la mano de la rubia unos segundos, solo para volver a mirarla a los ojos y tímidamente tomó su mano. Ella ensanchó más su sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a caminar entre las carpas junto a Melog.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Catra se encontraba en una de las áreas verdes del palacio mientras estaba sentada en el césped con una bolsa de papel a su lado. El viento fresco que recorría la zona junto a la tranquilidad que le acompañaba le hacía relajarse un poco.</p><p>—Presencié como encerraban a sus prisioneros en las mazmorras, comandante Adora —dijo de pronto Catra con una media sonrisa mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. La rubia detrás de ella emitió una pequeña risa y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado en el suelo.</p><p>—Perdón, no pude llegar para almorzar contigo —se disculpó Adora acercándose al rostro de su pareja y besando su mejilla.</p><p>—No importa, no es como si fuera la gran cosa —respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros para restante importancia al asunto, entonces abrió por fin sus ojos para después girar su cabeza hacia la rubia —. Eso es para ti —le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza, señalando la bolsa entre ellas.</p><p>—Fui a Plumeria, encontré a un niño, hijo de rebeldes —le contó Adora con tranquilidad, abriendo la bolsa y sacando un emparedado, al que sin mucho pensar le dió un mordisco.</p><p>—Mmm... —Catra miro seriamente hacia los árboles. El tema de que los niños terminarán involucrados en las facciones rebeldes era un dolor de cabeza, parecía algo egoísta que fueran arrastrados a todo ese movimiento —. Entonces lo dejaste en la guardería de Perfuma —comentó la castaña mirando de reojo a su pareja quien parecía a punto de terminarse su almuerzo.</p><p>—Si —respondió comiéndose el último pedazo de su segundo emparedado y doblando aquella bolsa para después tirarla —. Por cierto, necesito discutir algo con ustedes —agregó, está vez con un tono más serio.</p><p>—Me imagino de que trata —dijo Catra, dejando sus manos en el suelo y recargándose un poco en sus brazos para inclinarse hacia atrás. Suspiró —, ví la cantidad de prisioneros y no cuadra —susurró con cansancio —. Creo que estaría bien hablar con Glimmer y Bow de ello, es bueno tener una segunda opinión y más con algo tan delicado como tener infiltrados —agregó. Un sabor amargo paso por su boca, algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente pero los deshizo enseguida.</p><p>—Entonces, pediré una reunión para mañana, ahora quiero descansar antes de hacer el reporte —dijo Adora dejándose caer sobre el césped, mirando el brillante cielo lleno de estrellas.</p><p>—No puedes acostarte después de que comes —le regañó Catra con una ceja alzada, la rubia simplemente le hizo un puchero mostrando su desacuerdo con el comentario —, engordaras —agregó con diversión. Su pareja suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sentarse.</p><p>—Para tu información, hago entrenamiento así que no es como que voy a engordar —musitó Adora rodando los ojos. La castaña simplemente se rió, algunas cosas no cambiaban.</p><p>Las orejas de la felina se movieron un poco, percibiendo algunos pasos junto a un característico olor que le hizo mostrar una media sonrisa y mirar a su novia.</p><p>—Creo que tenemos a cierto remolino de viento asechando —susurró Catra provocando una sonrisa en la rubia, quien entendió al perfección lo que quiso decir y miró por sobre su hombro, de manera cautelosa como la figura de una niña se acercaba de puntillas a ellas por la espalda.</p><p>—¡Tía Adora! —exclamó la niña lanzándose sobre la espalda de Adora, quien sonrió y con un movimiento logro tomar a la menor y acostarla en sus piernas mientras le hacía cosquillas.</p><p>—Tienes que hacerlo mejor para sorprendernos, Iliana —le dijo Catra con diversión mientras la pequeña reía ante las cosquillas en su estómago por parte de Adora.</p><p>—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —exclamó la pequeña entre risas, intentando detener las manos de la rubia.</p><p>—No vuelvas a meterte con la comandante Adora, traviesa —le retó Adora con diversión, mientras acomodaba algunos mechones del cabello lilaceos con mechones de un azul casi blanco que se habían desalineado en su rostro.</p><p>—Vale, vale —aceptó la pequeña manteniéndose en el regazo de Adora. Pronto se inclinó hacia atrás colgando su cabeza y mirando a Catra —¡Tía Cat! —exclamó la menor mientras sus cabellos caían por la gravedad al suelo.</p><p>—Que hay, enana —le saludó la mencionada acercando su mano a la cabeza de la menor y tocando con su dedo índice su frente —. Te dolerá la cabeza si sigues así, lo digo porque eso le pasó a tu tía una vez y termino cayéndose de una litera —le contó, el rostro de Adora se sonrojo cuando la pequeña se rió de la anécdota de la castaña y volvió a recomponer su compostura sentándose correctamente.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿y tus mamás, Iliana? —le preguntó Adora finalmente recuperándose del sonrojo y mirando a la pequeña.</p><p>—¡Están con la tía Glimm y el tío Bow! —respondió la menor con entusiasmo y abriendo sus brazos de manera exagerada.</p><p>—Vaya que tienes energía como la princesa lanza redes —dijo Catra con diversión revolviendo los cabellos esponjados de la niña.</p><p>—¡Hey! Se los había acomodado —le reclamó Adora a su novia haciendo un puchero, para después volver a peinar los cabellos de la menor quien se rió por la queja de su tía.</p><p>—¿Que dices, Iliana? —la pequeña volteo a ver con curiosidad a Catra quien le sonreía ladinamente —¿Que Adora intente atraparnos? —la mencionada miró a su novia con una ceja alzada y sonriendo, no podía creer que enserio estuviera proponiendo jugar al juego de captura.</p><p>—¡Si! —apoyó la menor enseguida levantándose del regazo de Adora y correr a espaldas de ella —¡No me atrapará! —exclamó emocionada corriendo en círculos en el área abierta. Adora giro su mirada a Catra quien se encogió de hombros y se levantó de un salto para correr a hacia la pequeña.</p><p>—¡Venga Adora! ¿Acaso tienes miedo a no poder atraparnos? —le preguntó Catra con burla e incitando así el lado competitivo de la rubia. Iliana tomo la mano de la castaña y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos emocionada.</p><p>Adora simplemente se rió para después ponerse de pie y sacudir un poco su ropa.</p><p>—¡Les doy hasta cinco para alejarse lo más que puedan de mi! —les advirtió Adora provocando que la menor gritara emocionada y corriera separándose de Catra quien le imitó —¡1!... ¡2!... ¡3!</p><p>—¡No nos atraparas! —gritó Iliana desde algunos metros lejos. Adora rió de nuevo.</p><p>—¡4!... ¡5! —finalizó corriendo hacia ambas y persiguiendolas por bastante rato.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Había pasado una hora aproximadamente desde que habían jugado con la menor, quien ahora estaba siendo cargada por Adora en su espalda mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo para buscar a las madres de la menor.</p><p>—Los niños tienen demasiada energía —susurró Catra emitiendo cierta diversión en su tono de voz, mientras veía como Iliana dormía tranquila en la espalda de su pareja.</p><p>—Spinnerella y Netossa son geniales —comentó Adora con una sonrisa —¿Recuerdas cuando nos dieron la noticia hace tres años? Ninguno lo podía creer —su novia rió un poco ante el recuerdo. Sin duda ese día se volvió todo un desastre —. Netossa estaba como loca cuidando a Spinnerella quien a su vez estaba emocionada con la fiesta que a Bow y Glimmer se les ocurrió hacer por el nuevo miembro de las princesas —murmuró.</p><p>—En realidad, todos ustedes estaban bien emocionados y terminé siendo arrastrada a ello —dijo Catra rodando los ojos, acomodando mejor su chaqueta negra en los hombros de la niña para cubrirla, la cual habían recogido en el camino.</p><p>—Vamos, admite que fueron divertidos esos juegos inventados por los demás —canturreó haciendo gruñir a su pareja.</p><p>—¿Así como la vez que Spinnerella nos enseño a cargar a la enana? —le preguntó Catra con cierta diversión. Aquellos recuerdos eran buenos y se sentían tan lejanos en esos momentos que llevaban a esa pequeña niña con sus madres.</p><p>Adora sonrió sin apartar la mirada del frente mientras seguían caminando con calma.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>—Oh no, no, no, ¡no! —musitó por lo bajo Adora alarmada, Spinnerella había acercado a la bebé de apenas cinco meses a ella para incitarle a cargarla, pero el pánico a que podría caersele de los brazos era tan fuerte que en todos esos meses no de había atrevido a cargar a la bebé de sus amigas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No es tan difícil, solo mantén tus brazos de esta forma, sostén su cabeza y todo estará bien —le susurró Spinnerella con confianza, dejando a la bebé en los brazos de Adora quien intentó acatar sus indicaciones, logrando por fin cargar a la bebé mientras Netossa y Catra les observaban sentadas desde el sillón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hola, Iliana —le saludó Adora con una sonrisa nerviosa, claro que temía aún hacer un movimiento en falso pero Spinnerella estaba junto a ella, así que estaba bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>¿Qué dices Catra? —preguntó Netossa a la castaña quien veía a su novia con una sonrisa mientras ésta le hablaba a la bebé con un poco más de confianza —¿Adora y tú se animarían a tener un bebé en un futuro? —la de ojos bicolor volteo enseguida hacia ella, sorprendida por el cuestionamiento de la morena.</em>
  <em> Netossa se rió por su reacción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Eres una persona horrible, lanza redes —gruñó Catra rodando sus ojos para volver a dirigirlos hacia su novia, que parecía estar encantada contándole algo a la bebé —. Aunque... —susurró ganándose la mirada de la morena —. Podría ser, en un futuro ¿eh? —se lo dijo más para si misma, pero Netossa le escucho más sin embargo no dijo más y sonrió.</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Catra y Adora se miraron de reojo una vez más, mientras un breve silencio les había rodeado a ambas mientras seguían caminando. Se sonrieron.</p><p>—Ya quiero ver a la princesa pez haciendo lo que ellas hacen —comentó Catra con diversión, haciendo que Adora le mirara con desaprobación aunque internamente tenía ese mismo pensamiento respecto a su amiga.</p><p>—Vamos, seguro Mermista se le dará muy bien —refutó Adora intentando ponerse del lado de su amiga.</p><p>—Tienes razón, creo que el dolor de cabeza será su esposo —dijo Catra, logrando que su novia terminara riéndose por sus comentarios mordaces.</p><p>—Sea Hawk seguro estará como loco con el bebé que esperan —murmuró Adora con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la pequeña niña a su espalda, revisando que siguiera dormida y no estuviera incómoda.</p><p>—Hay que darle el crédito que cuando le propuso matrimonio a la princesa pez no hizo nada extravagante, así que esperemos que cuando nazca su bebé no queme una docena de barcos —Catra se rió ante la posibilidad de que ese escenario se hiciera presente.</p><p>—Como olvidar que hace un año se casaron, vaya que vuela el tiempo, y ahora están esperando a un bebé —comentó Adora con cierta nostalgia. El tiempo pasaba rápido, y todos habían comenzado una etapa nueva en sus vidas.</p><p>—Debo de decir, que creí que Perfuma y Scorpia tendrían primero un bebé, ya sabes cómo son esas dos de amorosas y derrochadoras de amor —comentó Catra  mientras correspondía el saludo de unos guardias que pasaban a su lado.</p><p>—Bueno, hace algunos meses que Scorpia le propuso matrimonio a Perfuma y apenas hace dos meses se casaron —las justificó Adora —. Además, ya sabes que hasta este año fue que el reino Garnet finalmente a sido reconstruido completamente —agregó recordándole aquel importante detalle.</p><p>—Si, por cierto, ¿revisaste que nos mandaron una invitación? —le preguntó Catra estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza para realizar un breve estiramiento —. La semana que entra hará una celebración en el salón de su castillo para conmemorar el renacimiento de su reino —le explicó.</p><p>—No me había dado tiempo de revisarla, eso es genial —respondió Adora con emoción. Le gustaba la idea de que organizarán una fiesta y poder convivir un rato con sus amigos —. Por cierto, el otro día Frosta me invitó a su reino, al parecer quiere resolver un asunto con unos rebeldes que se esconden en su frontera y solicitó mi ayuda —le comentó volteando a verle una vez más.</p><p>—¿La enana 1 quiere que vayas al reino de las nieves? —preguntó con curiosidad —. Vaya que le gusta la acción y arrastrarte a ella —le dijo Catra.</p><p>—No le digas enana, ya creció lo suficiente —le regañó Adora riéndose un poco de la terquedad de su novia de dejarle ese apodo a la joven de cabello azul.</p><p>—No porque ella me llegue casi al hombro signifique que ha dejado de ser una enana —argumentó Catra con burla, provocando que Adora solo rodará los ojos resignada.</p><p>—Adora, Catra —ambas volvieron la mirada al frente, encontrando reunidos frente a la puerta de uno de los salones, a Glimmer, Bow, Netossa y Spinnerella, dónde fue la última quien les había llamado.</p><p>—Que hay —les saludó Catra reuniéndose por fin con ellas.</p><p>—Siempre que juega con ustedes termina cansada, ¿qué es lo que hacen? —murmuró Netossa con diversión, Catra retiró su chaqueta de la menor para permitirle a la morena tomar a la niña en sus brazos. Adora finalmente pasó su trenza que caía por su hombro a su espalda.</p><p>—Gracias por cuidarla —les agradeció Spinnerella con una sonrisa, acercándose a su esposa y acariciando la cabeza de su hija.</p><p>—Sigue sorprendiendome que Catra pueda tratar con los niños —murmuró Glimmer con diversión mirando a la felina, quien le guiño un ojo.</p><p>—Hasta en eso soy mejor que tú, Brillitos —alardeó la castaña haciendo reír al resto.</p><p>—Si tu lo dices... —respondió Glimmer sin perder esa chispa de diversión en su tono de voz.</p><p>—Bien, nos retiramos —avisó Netossa —. Nos veremos luego —agregó mirando a su esposa quien asintió.</p><p>—Cuidense, suerte en el viaje —les dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa y la pareja se alejó por los pasillos mientras los cuatros las observaban.</p><p>—Por cierto... —habló Bow rompiendo el silencio y captando la atención de las demás —¿Cómo fue la misión, Adora? —le preguntó a su amiga.</p><p>—Sobre eso... Necesito hablar con ustedes en privado, ¿le parecería concederme una cita con ustedes, majestades? —les preguntó con cierta diversión a sus amigos, Catra a su lado se rió, claramente si su novia no hacia aquella broma ella la hubiera hecho.</p><p>—Revisaré nuestra agenda, súbdita —le respondió Glimmer fingiendo un tono de voz más maduro y provocando que sus amigas se rieran más —. Ya, como sea —les dijo intentando no ser contagiada por sus risas, y más porque Bow se les había unido.</p><p>—Necesito hacer el informe, y debes estar ocupada, por eso lo decía —le explico Adora más calmada después de reírse.</p><p>—Esta bien, y hablando de que estoy ocupada... Debo revisar algo más, ¿vamos Bow? —el arquero asintió a la pregunta de la pelirrosa y entrelazó su brazo al de ella —. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena, y más les vale no cancelar —les advirtió con una ceja alzada, para después alejarse de ellas junto a su pareja.</p><p>—Que no vayamos, dice —susurró Catra con diversión, Adora le dió un pequeño codazo en el brazo.</p><p>—Vamos, no seas así —le respondió Adora emprendiendo su camino a su habitación, la castaña rodó los ojos y le siguió. Pronto ambas comenzaron a recorrer aquellos pasillos con tranquilidad y en un momento ya habían entrelazado sus manos mientras caminaban.</p><p>[...]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Infiltrado(s)...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche había avanzado bastante, ya todos yacían en sus habitaciones descansando, a excepción de cierta rubia que en su habitación seguía escribiendo algunas anotaciones en su escritorio y una lámpara de noche, mientras su pareja dormía en la cama junto a Melog, el cual se había subido a hacerle compañía después de que ella se levantara de la cama.</p><p>Adora soltó aquella pluma de su mano y suspiró con cansancio. Aquel suéter rosa y aquellos pantalones del mismo color le brindaban calidez ante la fría noche que les abrazaba, sin duda las prendas de Castaspella eran abrigadoras. Su mirada se giró en dirección a la cama, mirando a su pareja dormir profundamente mientras abrazaba al felino y no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura ante la imagen. Con cuidado se levantó de su silla y camino a pies descalzos a la cama, acomodando mejor la sábana sobre su novia y su amigo, abrigandolos de la fría noche.</p><p>De pronto su entrecejo se frunció girando su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación, un leve olor a quemado fue captado por su olfato, algo raro ya que primeramente no solía ser tan sensible a los olores como lo era Catra, en segundo plano, ¿por qué olería de esa manera a tan altas horas de la noche?</p><p>—¿También te diste cuenta? —la voz de Catra le hizo volver su mirada a ella, la castaña se había levantando junto a Melog quien miraba hacia la puerta atentamente —. El olor... —susurró retirando la sábana de encima de ella.</p><p>—Pensé que era imaginación mía —murmuró Adora con preocupación, observando como su novia se levantaba de la cama. Ella vestía un suéter de color mostaza junto a unos pantalones negros y su cabello se encontraba esponjado.</p><p>—Puedo asegurarte que no es así —le dijo Catra con seriedad dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, siendo seguida por Melog y su pareja.</p><p>Tan pronto abrieron la puerta, el movimiento brutal de una lanza se precipitó hacia Catra, quien empujó al interior de la habitación a Adora y dió un salto lejos de su atacante.</p><p>—¡Catra! —exclamó Adora alarmada, recuperando un poco el equilibrio por el abrupto empujón de la castaña, mientras Melog se ponía al lado de la rubia crispando su melena mágica que se volvía de color rojizo.</p><p>—¡¿Quién diablos eres?! —le cuestionó Catra de forma demandante mientras las garras de sus manos se alargaban y tomaba una posición de defensa.</p><p>La figura avanzó de la sombra, plantándose en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación donde la luz de la noche le reflejó, mostrando a una persona con el uniforme de uno de los guardias de Luna Brillante.</p><p>—Mierda... —susurró Catra entre dientes, si eso era así... Si se había infiltrado como guardia, entonces podría haber más de ellos.</p><p>—Somos más de los que pueden contar, comandantes —habló finalmente la figura, haciendo que inmediatamente ambas identificaran que era un hombre quien se encontraba bajo el casco.</p><p>Adora movió cuidadosamente su mano hacia su espalda escondiendola de la vista del enemigo y lentamente su espada comenzó a aparecer, tomándola del mango con fuerza y cambiando su forma, volviendola está vez en un látigo. Melog se dió cuenta de ello de inmediato y lanzó un maullido.</p><p>—Entonces hay más de ustedes aquí, ¿no? —le interrogó Catra, captando el mensaje de su amigo y sabiendo que la rubia estaba preparada para hacer un movimiento.</p><p>—Digamos que la reina de Luna Brillante tendrá una sorpresa por parte de un colega —respondió alarmando a la pareja —. Además de que el fuego en la cocina real seguro abraza mejor el ambiente —agregó.</p><p>—¡Encárgate de él, Adora! —exclamó Catra dando la vuelta y precipitandose al pasillo en dirección a la habitación de sus amigos.</p><p>Aquel infiltrado intento precipitarse hacia ella, pero el látigo de Adora le atrapó enseguida. Ella camino hasta él y le miró con dureza. En un movimiento, le tiró al piso y coloco su pie en su espalda reteniendolo.</p><p>—No irás a ningún lado y si sabes lo que te conviene, no intentaras escapar... A menos que quieras tratar con She-ra —le advirtió ella para después dirigir su mirada a Melog —. Ve con Micah y llévale a la cocina, el fuego podría salirse de control —le indicó a su amigo quien se separó de ella y corrió a buscar al hombre.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Catra abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus amigos, la cual estaba entre-abierta y al entrar notó como Glimmer respiraba agitada mientras su rostro estaba completamente pálido, su mano mantenía una runa mágica que apresaba la figura de lo que se suponía era un guardia. La mirada de Catra no tardó en llegar a Bow, quien estaba en el suelo con una herida en su brazo.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo diablos fue que pasó esto?! —cuestionó la reina asustada, mirando de reojo como Bow presionaba la profunda herida de su brazo —¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldito imbécil?! —le gritó la pelirrosa al infiltrado con enojo mientras sus ojos estaban acuosos. Catra corrió de inmediato al moreno, tomando una de las primeras prendas que tuvo a la vista dónde una vez estando con él, intento realizar un vendaje rápido para parar la hemorragia.</p><p>—Catra... —la de ojos bicolor elevó la mirada al arquero quien estaba pálido, quizás por la perdida de sangre, quizás por el susto... O ambas —, Glimmer —le susurró él con esa chispa de preocupación, la castaña volteó de inmediato hacia la pelirrosa y su cola se esponjó al entender a Bow.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Adora escuchó unos pasos provenir del lado contrario del pasillo alertándola enseguida. Pronto su cuerpo se tensó debido al pensamiento de que podrían ser más de esos infiltrados, hasta que la figura de Juliet junto a otros soldados detrás de ella aparecieron.</p><p>—Comandante —habló Juliet preocupada —. El señor Micah nos ha llamado con urgencia, él ahora se encuentra junto a otros soldados apaciguando las llamas de la cocina del palacio —informó con seriedad, mirando a la rubia quien retiró su pie del individuo.</p><p>—Arresten a esta persona, es un infiltrado que ha intentado cometer un altercado en el castillo —indicó con seriedad Adora  haciendo desaparecer su látigo de él —. Convoca a los soldados que más confianza les tengas Juliet y revisa cada rincón del castillo, ¡deben revisar todo el lugar y cuidar de que no haya más de estos infiltrados! —ordenó con frustración. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa de como el asunto simplemente se había salido de la línea en tan poco tiempo. La soldado asintió en total silencio, mientras sus dos acompañantes tomaban al infiltrado.</p><p>La rubia les dió la espalda solo para comenzar a correr por los pasillos en busca de Catra y sus amigos, su corazón comenzó a latir frenético mientras la preocupación comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro.</p><p>Tan pronto entro a la habitación lo que vió la hizo frenar en seco. Bow estaba en el suelo con sangre que caía de su brazo rodeandole y un vendaje bastante improvisado en el brazo el cual ya estaba rojizo. Del otro lado de la cama, Glimmer sostenía a uno de esos infiltrados con su magia mientras respiraba entrecortada, claramente estaba alterada. Catra quien estaba a su lado volteo la mirada a su novia con alarma y ésta entonces entendió la situación de inmediato, después de todo, hace dos años había sucedido algo similar, solo que los protagonistas del altercado habían sido ellas.</p><p>La rubia se acercó rápidamente a Catra, tocándole el hombro —. Ve con Bow, presiona la herida —le pidió ella, la castaña ni siquiera refutó, se aproximó de inmediato a su amigo quien veía con preocupación a su novia y respiraba muy pesadamente. Catra se acercó hasta él, quitándose el suéter que llevaba puesto dejándola solo en una blusa de tirantes y amarrando la prenda sobre la otra.</p><p>—Glimmer —le llamó Adora con seriedad, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga —. Escúchame, está bien, ya ha pasado y pronto curaré a Bow, pero antes necesito que lo sueltes —intentó mantener la calma, pero los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza y su corazón comenzó a latir frenético —. No puedes hacer más, Glimmer, no rompas esa línea —un ligero temblor se escuchó en su voz, ella sabía bien lo que era cegarse por el coraje al presenciar como alguien lastimaba a quien más amabas.</p><p>—Él lo lastimó, Adora —le susurró Glimmer entre dientes, estaba dolida, incluso parecía que estaba faltandole el aire debido a la rabia.</p><p>—Lo sé, y tendrá su castigo por ello —le susurró deslizando su mano hasta la muñeca de su amiga, dedicándole un suave apretón, una acción que hacía algún tiempo ella había hecho para calmarla —. Así que por favor, suéltalo —aquel pedido sonó casi a una súplica que termino por llegar a la pelirrosa, quien mordió con fuerza sus labios y con un movimiento brusco deshizo la aprehensión, no sin antes estampar al individuo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Glimmer pareció salir de una especie de trance y corrió hasta Bow, echándose al suelo a su lado.</p><p>—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró la pelirrosa abrazando por su lado derecho al arquero, quien con su brazo sano acarició el cabello de ella con dulzura, intentando en vano de calmarla.</p><p>Adora miró al individuo en el suelo y después volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación, notando cómo dos soldados entraban pasándola de largo para tomar al intruso, y como Micah junto a Melog llegaban detrás de ellos. El hombre corrió hasta su hija, mientras el felino se colocaba al lado de Catra y le regalaba una caricia mientras ésta aún presionaba la herida del arquero.</p><p>—Necesito que llevemos a Bow a la que antes era su habitación, hay que curarlo —les dijo Adora acercándose al grupo.</p><p>—Te llevaré ahí, hijo —le dijo Micah al arquero, levantando primero a su hija quien se aparto para darles espacio, al igual que Catra.</p><p>Glimmer vio como su padre salía de la habitación ayudando a Bow y con Catra delante, seguro ésta se encargaría de abrirles paso a la habitación.</p><p>Adora se acercó a la pelirrosa, colocando su mano en su hombro. Después, todo paso rápido, la firme reina de Luna Brillante se giró a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, lanzando un doloroso sollozo mientras se aferraba a su amiga, quien de inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos.</p><p>Glimmer sentía un asfixiante dolor en el pecho, su visión se tornaba más borrosa conforme dejaba escapar sus lágrimas retenidas. El miedo, la frustración y la culpa golpeaban con fuerza en todo su ser. Si tan solo ella hubiera reaccionado antes, Bow no habría tenido que protegerla y mucho menos habría sido herido de aquella manera.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>—¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! —gritó desesperada Adora hacia Glimmer, quien le sostenía de los brazos con firmeza —¡Él le apuñaló! ¡Casi en el corazón! ¡Y todo mientras yo estaba en esa estúpida misión fuera! —le gritó al borde de la histeria —¡¿Y me dices que no le haga nada al imbécil ese?! —haberlo tenido frente a ella fue lo peor, darle un fuerte golpe al idiota que había lastimado a su novia fue lo mejor, pero la rabia que le había cegado fue aterradora. Glimmer en esos momentos había logrado intervenir, permitiéndole a los soldados llevarse al intruso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Lo sé! —le gritó Glimmer con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentando retenerla y no verse obligada a </em>
  <em>transportarlas</em>
  <em> a otro sitio, todo con tal de que no hiciera una locura e hiciera algo contra esa persona de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo sucedió esto, Glimmer? —le preguntó con su voz rota, el miedo volvía... la desesperación y frustración volvían... Los recuerdos de como ella murió en sus brazos en la época de Primero golpearon con fuerza en su mente.</em>
  <em> La sensación y el miedo de perderla habían vuelto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Perdón, Adora —le susurró Glimmer con dolor, abrazando a su amiga —. Es nuestra culpa, no debimos dejarla ir sola, lo siento —la culpa le golpeaba ferozmente, si tan solo no le hubieran dejado asistir a esa sospechosa reunión que le pedían hacer </em>
  <em>a Catra, quizás habrían evitado todo aquello y también evitarle ese miedo a su mejor amiga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero al final fueron, la encontraron... —Adora no pensaba culparlos a ellos... No quería culparlos por algo que no estaba en sus manos. Lo que mas agradecía, es que al final ella y Bow terminarán llendo tras Catra, solo así lograron auxiliarla a tiempo y darle más facilidad a She-ra de curarla por completo, logrando incluso quitar la cicatriz de aquel altercado...</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Glimmer abrazó con mayor fuerza a Adora, ahora entendía mucho mejor aquel miedo y arranque de rabia que tuvo su amiga en aquel año. Si, ella se había asustado y enojado mucho por como aquel imbécil había atacado a Catra en esos momentos, pero haberlo vivido de mucho más cerca, le hizo darle la razón a su mejor amiga sobre su reacción.</p><p>—Vamos con Bow, hay que curarle —le susurró Adora, separándose un poco de la pelirrosa para mirarle el rostro logrando conectar sus miradas, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Un poco de calma volvió a Glimmer, quien asintió recuperando un poco de valor y ambas se dirigieron de prisa a la habitación.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Adora se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrirla volvió la mirada hacia atrás observando a Glimmer acostada al lado de Bow quien con su brazo sano le abrazaba. Ambos tenían un nuevo cambio de ropa y el sueño les ganaba debido al cansancio.</p><p>Al salir, ella se encontró a Micah al lado de la puerta. Él había salido de la habitación dejándoles a solas para realizar la curación, además de que se encargó de revisar los detalles del inicio del incendio en la cocina con uno de los soldados.</p><p>—He cerrado la herida por completo, ahora solo tiene que recuperarse de la perdida de sangre —le informó regalandole una débil sonrisa para reconfortarle.</p><p>—Gracias, Adora —le respondió él, acercándosele y descansando su mano en el hombro de la rubia —. Dime, ¿tu estás bien? —le preguntó mirándole con preocupación —, entiendo que está situación sea estresante para ti también y Catra —agregó, recordando los eventos de dos años atrás.</p><p>—Estaré bien, Micah —le dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo y evitar que se preocupara por ella —. Arreglaremos esto como sea —murmuró dándole unas palmaditas en la mano al hombre quien después retiró su mano y le asintió a la rubia —. Iré a buscar a Catra —comentó, quería encontrarse con su pareja lo más pronto posible, la noche había sido larga y no dudaba que la mañana estuviera por llegar.</p><p>—Adelante, yo estaré atento a ellos, no te preocupes —Adora asintió a las palabras de Micah y se alejó de él perdiéndose en los pasillos del castillo.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Adora caminó por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación, suponiendo que Catra ya estaría ahí. La de rasgos felinos después de que Adora ingreso a la habitación a curar a Bow se había dirigido a hablar con los soldados, especialmente con Juliet sobre la situación y mandando a realizar una inspección a cada uno de los guardias.</p><p>Adora divisó a Melog acostado al lado de Catra, quien estaba de pie al lado de la puerta de su habitación. Sus brazos estaban cruzados mientras su espalda tocaba la fría pared, parecía estar encimismada en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Adora se detuvo mirándole con cierto alivio mezclado con cansancio —. Catra... —le llamó mirándole con aquella mirada que solo la castaña conocía. La de rasgos felinos se acercó a ella, rompiendo la distancia restante, pasando su brazo por su espalda en una clara señal de protección y juntando sus frentes con lo cuál le miró fijamente.</p><p>—Esta bien... Estamos bien —le susurró la castaña con un leve temblor en su voz. La verdad, ella igualmente se había asustado por la situación y revivió aquella amarga experiencia de hacia dos años. La sensación de frío en su cuerpo, los ojos llorosos de las princesas debido al susto que se llevaron cuando se enteraron del atentado, los gritos de Adora y sus manos temblorosas que le acariciaron el rostro mientras marcadas ojeras acompañaban su mirar azul.</p><p>—Lo sé... —respondió en un hilo de voz, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes, intentando despejar sus ideas en vano. Aquel tono rojizo en las sábanas de la cama en que estuvo su novia volvían a su cabeza y como sus manos tocaron aquella herida mientras la piel brillosa de la castaña casi no tenía ese toque vívido —. Bow está bien, solo le dolerá el cuerpo y se sentirá débil... —tal como suele ser, sus poderes cierran las heridas, curan... Pero residuos fantasmas del dolor quedan en un cansancio abrumador.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>—¡Intentaron matarte, Catra! —exclamó Adora con exasperación mientras sus ojos se encontraban acuosos debido a las lágrimas retenidas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y sé bien que era algo que se veía venir! ¡Era algo que merecía!  —Catra recorrió con sus manos su alborotado cabello, que parecía haberse crispado frente al momento que estaban pasando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Esto no las ayuda en nada —intervino Perfuma con seriedad, parándose en medio de ambas para separarlas. Habían  organizado una sesión para que ambas hablarán del delicado asunto a recomendación de la princesa, pero cualquier avance en su forma de comunicarse parecía haberse ido a la basura con el atentado, no las juzgaba pero tampoco justificaba —. Sé que la situación por la que Catra ha pasado nos preocupa a todos, y sobre todo a ti —dijo mirando seriamente a Adora quien mordió su labio desviando un poco la mirada al suelo —, pero entiende que es algo que si bien, no van a superar ya que sufrir un ataque de ese grado es algo que deja secuelas y un leve miedo a que vuelva a ocurrir, al final van a aprender a sobrellevarlo, porque Catra no puede vivir estancada y mucho menos ser sobre-protegida cuando lo que tiene que hacer es continuar —su mirada se dirigió a Catra con esa misma seriedad —. Y tú, debes entender que es lógico que nos preocupemos por lo que te pase, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que "estás bien", "es algo que tenía que pasar", "era algo que merecía" porque ambas sabemos que no es así —una pizca de severidad se reflejo en su tono de voz provocando que la castaña se cruzará de brazos y bajara sus orejas —, tu vida nos preocupa y más le preocupa a Adora quien ha sido parte de casi toda tu vida, ¿no crees que es lógico que ella tenga miedo? ¿no crees que es válido que esté asustada de dejarte sola? ¿acaso no crees que quizás ella esté relacionando está situación con lo que pasó en la nave de Primero? —le lanzó aquellos cuestionamientos con firmeza, Perfuma sabía bien que debía ir al grano con ambas, hacerles hablar las cosas respecto a sus traumas conjuntos, era algo en lo que habían trabajado y dónde habían vuelto al inicio de las sesiones por culpa de aquel atentado contra la de rasgos felinos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo de... ¿Primero? —susurró Catra abriendo sus ojos con preocupación y dirigiendo la mirada a la rubia, quien de igual forma elevó su mirar para verle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Adora —Perfuma giró la mirada a la mencionada y le regaló una dulce sonrisa, todo con tal de que le dijera a Catra lo que habían estando hablando con ella y Spinnerella, quien en su momento se había encargado de ayudarle un poco con su amiga rubia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Quizás... Yo diga que lo de Primero es algo que quedó en el pasado y que lo superamos —Adora comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos —. Pero cuando sucedió lo del atentado, no pude evitar recordar la vez que tú... —su voz tembló y de nuevo aquel frío en su cuerpo volvió a abrazarle, aquellos recuerdos, aquellos sucesos... Jamás se los arrancaría de la mente </em>
  <em>—. Recordé todo lo que sentí en ese momento, esa misma sensación, ese mismo miedo y me frustra demasiado que no quieras hablar de ello, que digas que no fue nada, que digas que lo merecías y que cada que trato de decirte lo que siento o lo que pienso simplemente intentes evadirlo. Entiendo que fue algo duro y que quisieras olvidar, pero yo tengo mucho miedo de que vuelva a pasar. Lo admito, querer sobre-protegerte está mal, porque sé que eres lo suficientemente capaz de continuar por tu cuenta y superar esta experiencia, pero yo aún no puedo... —mordió con fuerza su labio y el peso sobre sus hombros se volvió más liviano, aquellas palabras necesitaba sacarlas y por fin lo había hecho.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Lo lamento —se disculpó Catra, entendiendo un poco mejor la frustración de su pareja. Debía de admitir que fue egoísta al intentar dejar de lado el tema del atentado, de ocultarse y no dar frente a la sensación de incertidumbre por haberse sentido vulnerable cuando casi moría —. Solo quería dejarlo de lado porque odio recordar ese momento de... Miedo que tuve, y se que no debo decir que lo merecía porque pareciera que soy dura conmigo misma, pero yo no dejaré de pensar en mis errores, en lo que le hice a las personas que no tenían nada que ver en la guerra mientras era Capitana de la fuerza. Fueron mis errores que llevaron a ese muchacho a guardar rencor hacia mi, fueron mis actos los que</em> <em>orillaron</em><em> a ese joven a atacarme. Lamento si se mal entiende que yo diga que lo merezco, o que es algo que ya pasó y que pareciera que no me importa, lo hace, me importa demasiado, pero no podemos cambiar el hecho de que eso ocurrió debido a las acciones de la antigua Catra.</em></p><p>
  <em>Adora finalmente dejo escapar sus lágrimas, emitiendo leves sollozos mientras cubría con las palmas de sus manos su rostro. Catra </em>
  <em>sintió aquel peso en su pecho menos pesado que antes, Perfuma tenía razón, ambas necesitaban hablar de lo que pensaban de aquella situación, cumplir con la promesa que se hicieron aquel día en que iniciaron una relación... Estaban juntas en esto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perfuma en silencio se apartó de ellas dejando de ser la mediadora de la situación y brindándole una sonrisa a Catra quien entendió el mensaje enseguida. La castaña finalmente rompió la distancia entre ambas para abrazar a Adora, quien no tardo nada en corresponder el gesto envolviendola en sus brazos de igual manera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Perdón por ser tan idiota e insistir en esto y no decir directamente lo que pensaba... Lo siento —musitó Adora aferrándose a su pareja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—También lo siento, pero... Lo superaremos, siempre lo hacemos —le susurró Catra, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, separándose un poco de su novia para poder mirarle el rostro y con sus pulgares limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, acción que logró hacer sonreír a la rubia quien junto su frente a la de su pareja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perfuma suspiró aliviada, esas dos eran difíciles en muchos sentidos, pero tenían todo para avanzar, solo era cuestión de paciencia y respetar sus tiempos.</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Catra depositó su mano derecha en la mejilla de su pareja, en un gesto reconfortante mientras aquellos recuerdos volvían a ser dejados de lado para volver al presente.</p><p>—Solo espero que Glimmer pueda sobrellevarlo mejor que nosotras —susurró Adora con preocupación. Jamás le hubiera deseado a alguien sentir lo que ella sintió, ahora la pelirrosa estaba justo en donde ella estuvo y eso era horrible.</p><p>—Nosotras tuvimos a los demás, ellos también tienen a los demás y a nosotras —le tranquilizó Catra acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de su pareja en un gesto suave —. Lograrán superarlo —agregó logrando dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, quien acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y besó sus labios. Un beso lento y lleno de amor para calmar un poco todos aquellos demonios de esa situación.</p><p>Una vez aquel breve momento finalizó, ambas guardaron silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que harían después y lo que necesitaban hacer.</p><p>—Voy a cambiarme, quiero dar una revisión rápida al castillo con los demás soldados —le dijo Adora separándose de la castaña e ingresando a la habitación. Melog siguió a Catra una vez ésta igual decidió seguir a su novia quien llegó directamente al guardarropa de dónde tomó una camisa color crema de manga larga y unos pantalones grises que se ajustaban al cuerpo.</p><p>—Juliet ha mencionado que primero llegaron a atender el incendio y fue cuando Micah llegó para apagarlo completamente con magia —dijo finalmente Catra, llendo al guardarropa y tomando un conjunto de ropa. Melog se recostó en su almohadón, volteando el rostro a otro lado y cerrando sus ojos mientras ambas se cambiaban.</p><p>—¿Ellos lo habrán hecho con intención de ser atrapados? —preguntó Adora mientras se colocaba unos botines negros sin apartar su mirada de ellos, como si pensará demasiado en lo que decía.</p><p>—Puede que solo sea una demostración, querían atención, mostrar un show —dijo Catra lanzando un gruñido. Se colocó una blusa con corte V de color magenta, para sobre ella ponerse una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color —. Presumir que tienen el acceso al castillo, que pueden hacer más de lo que han estado haciendo  —agregó sintiendo una ligera irritación por estar deduciendo el objetivo de los rebeldes. Sus manos en automático fueron a su cabello y lo recogieron en una coleta alta mientras pensaba en todo aquello.</p><p>—Y que deberíamos temerles... —murmuró Adora con seriedad, terminando de amarrar su cabello en una coleta sencilla para después mirarse al espejo —, necesitamos arreglar esto pronto o se confiaran y cada vez más se querrán infiltrar —su mirada bajo hasta el retrato que ahí estaba y con la yema de sus dedos acarició la imagen de su familia biológica.</p><p>Catra se acercó a ella en silencio —. Casi no has dormido, ¿estarás bien? —le preguntó mientras su mano acomodaba los mechones del flequillo de su novia.</p><p>—Lo estaré, además, no podré dormir con lo sucedido —respondió con una sonrisa bastante agotada después de haber volteado a verle.</p><p>—Entendido —susurró Catra con una casi imperceptible sonrisa para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta con Melog siguiéndole. Adora suspiró una vez más, intentando centrarse un poco más en lo que harían y finalmente siguió los paso de la castaña.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Glimmer abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando como la luz del día entraba a la habitación. Los recuerdos de hace unas horas golpearon su mente en un segundo haciéndole reflejar en sus ojos temor y pronto elevó la mirada logrando observar el rostro de Bow, quien seguía durmiendo mientras seguían en la misma posición en la que se habían dormido horas atrás.</p><p>Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y liberando su brazo, deslizó su mano al rostro del arquero, brindándole una dulce caricia en la mejilla. Ella observaba detenidamente su rostro mientras su pulgar seguía realizando su labor, notó que su piel había recobrado su tono y ya no estaba tan pálido, sintiendo cierto alivio al respecto. Sabía bien que estaría agotado cuando despertara y que la sensación de la herida no se iría tan pronto, Adora se había encargado de explicarle aquello en una ocasión, logrando entender como funcionan sus poderes sanadores cuando una vez le curó una torcedura de tobillo, había sábado, pero la sensación siguió ahí hasta que después de unos días se esfumó.</p><p>Glimmer se percató del leve momento en que el entrecejo de su pareja se frunció, a lo que supuso que estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos por lo que retiró su mano de su rostro, solo para dejarla descansando en el pecho del arquero quien finalmente abrió sus ojos observando primeramente a la pelirrosa.</p><p>—Hey, cariño —le saludó Bow con una sonrisa débil, aquella sonrisa que en los días más difíciles tranquilizaban a la fuerte reina de Luna Brillante, pero que ahora le provocaban una punzada en el pecho —. Oye, está bien... Estoy bien —le susurró moviendo el brazo que abrazaba a la pelirrosa para poder acariciar su cabellera. Entonces Glimmer se percató de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por si mismas, mojando sus mejillas que se habían sonrojado debido a su silencioso llanto.</p><p>—Perdóname, no me di cuenta y te lastimaron por mi culpa —le susurró ella, escondiendo su rostro ante los leves espasmos que comenzaba a sufrir debido al llanto.</p><p>—Perdón por preocuparte, Glimmer —respondió Bow, acomodándose un poco permitiendo que ella escondiera su rostro en su pecho —. Pero jamás dejaría que alguien te lastimara... Sé lo capaz que eres de cuidarte, pero debes saber que de igual forma haré lo posible por protegerte del peligro —agregó, depositando un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. Pronto sintió como el cuerpo tenso de su pareja comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco, haciéndole sentir más calma por ella.</p><p>—Eres un tonto... —susurró ella, sintiendo como la tranquilidad volvía al escuchar los latidos de su corazón los cuales cada que los escuchaba solían traerle esa calma entre la dura tormenta —. Por favor, si no voy a cambiar tu manera de pensar al menos evita ponerte en peligro de muerte —le pidió ella, era estúpido, lo sabía. Bow la protegería siempre costara lo que costara, porque simplemente eso era algo que ella tenía planteado de la misma manera para con él, pero en esos momentos... Después de ese horrible susto, solo quería tener un poco de seguridad (aunque fuese algo vacío) de que jamás la dejaría, que jamás la abandonaría por culpa de la muerte.</p><p>—Haré todo lo posible, lo prometo —le respondió él, hundiendo su nariz en la cabellera de su novia mientras ambos eran rodeados por el silencio en la habitación. Necesitaban un momento, un respiro antes de entrar a lo serio, antes de tener que intentar resolver lo que había sucedido y terminar en una larga discusión sobre las medidas a tomar. Mientras tanto, solo querían ese momento para sentir... Que estaban bien y que lo sucedido no llego a mayores.</p><p>[...]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>